roblox_mufandomcom-20200215-history
Attack on the Greenland Airfield
: "There's been a situation at this government-ran airfield in Greenland. They need us to check it out, asap." : ― Iron Man to Captain America and Thor The Attack on the Greenland Airfield was a confrontation between the Avengers and a minor extraterrestrial presence that had crashlanded in a private Greenlander Airfield. Background An alien spaceship crashlanded in a private airfield in Greenland overnight and the presence onboard infiltrate the compound situated at the base. The Greenland authorities alerted the Avengers in the United States about the attack. At the Avengers Compound, Tony Stark responds to the call and rallies a team of Avengers; consisting of himself, Captain America, Thor, Hawkeye, Falcon, Black Panther, and Spider-Man, as well as bringing James Rhodes for recon purposes. The eight heroes travel to the airfield, using the Avengers Quinjet, in order to contain the aliens. Attack on the Greenland Airfield and Spider-Man discover the vessel]] Upon arriving, the Avengers wasted no time in carrying out their plan, and proceeded to make their way into the now abandoned facility. Much to Stark's relief, Rhodes revealed that the survivors had evacuated from the facility before they arrived. As the team approached the exit, Stark began picking up energy signatures and advised everybody to stay on alert. Outside of the compound, T'Challa and Parker emerged from the mountains and discovered a damaged alien vessel. saves Spider-Man from the incoming wave]] Stark and Wilson performed reconnaissance on the vessel, confirming that this is where the extraterrestrial presence had come from. As the rest of the team converged on the ship, the aliens suddenly engaged in combat against them. Thor, Iron Man and Falcon began to take higher ground while Spider-Man, Hawkeye, Black Panther and Captain America remained on the ground to fight off the aliens. The Avengers were able to hold their ground, but Parker eventually found himself to be overwhelmed and was assisted by Thor, who finished off the first wave attack. Parker and Thor had a quick exchange before regrouping with the team. assemble]] The Avengers proceeded to regroup at the entrance of the compound, believing their work was done. Much to their surprise, an extraterrestrial alien droid emerged from the crashed vessel, along with a second wave of aliens. The team formed a circle and began fighting the aliens off from all directions, effectively killing all of the aliens that were onboard the vessel and leaving the droid to stand alone. Taking the fight inside of the facility, the Avengers worked together, using their combined abilities to stop the droid. Eventually, they were able to trap it in the corner where Thor and Iron Man were able to generate a finishing blow, destroying it. With the extraterrestrial army wiped out and their droid destroyed, Stark contacted Damage Control director Anne Marie Hoag in order to have the organisation come and retrieve the exotic materials leftover from the fight. After taking a short breather, the team decide they should get going and return to the Avengers Compound in New York. Iron Man informs Rhodes that they will be returning to the Quinjet shortly and that he should get the transport ready for them. Rhodes complied and warmed up the Quinjet as the Avengers made their way back through the facility. Aftermath Following the battle, the Department of Damage Control took all the leftover exotic materials and the alien corpses into their custody, while the Avengers returned to the Avengers Compound in the United States of America.Category:Events